


beneath the stars

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Stargazing, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan takes Virgil on a date.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: fluffuary [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113





	beneath the stars

Virgil's having a bad day.

He doesn't know why. There really isn't any reason for it. Thomas is fine. Or at least, nothing's gone wrong more than usual. Sure he's misspoke a time or two today or had an awkward moment here and there, but that isn't enough to make Virgil have a bad day.

Yet here he is, curled up under all his blankets, his hoodie flipped up over his face, as he scrolls through his playlist on his phone and tries to soak in the ambiance of the purple fairy lights twinkling above his bed.

A knock sounds on his door and he startles, nearly dropping his phone.

"Who is it?" He calls, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. He hopes it's not Patton. He doesn't want Patton to see him like this. He always gets a little down himself and wants to fix it and Virgil doesn't know how to explain that sometimes, he doesn't _want_ to be fixed.

"Logan," his boyfriend replies calmly. "It is time for our date? Unless I put the time in my planner wrong."

_Oh, shit,_ Virgil thinks, scrambling out of bed and snapping his sneakers on, instead of taking the time to tie them. He shoves his phone in his pocket and rushes to the door, flinging it open to reveal his boyfriend, still in neatly pressed shirt and tie. His tie is one of the ones Virgil gave him for Christmas, studded with planets and stars, and guilt clogs his throat for one heart-stopping second because his boyfriend looks so good and he _forgot_ -

"Virgil?" Logan interrupts his incipient panic attack. "Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry, Lo," Virgil mumbles. He doesn't want to say anything, but he knows he'll feel like an asshole if he doesn't. "I forgot. It's been a bad day, but that's- that's no excuse, I'm sorry-"

"It is fine, Virgil," Logan says, brushing a few fluffy strands of hair from Virgil's forehead and giving him a soft smile. "I understand. How would you like to have our date in my room? We could star gaze and cuddle, if you like. Or we could postpone-"

"No," Virgil bursts out. "I- I don't want to postpone, I mean," he fumbles with the explanation. "I- cuddling sounds nice."

"Let's go then," Logan says gently, and leads Virgil down the hallway instead of sinking out with him, something Virgil quietly appreciates.

The lights are on in Logan's room but he immediately dims them, allowing the starry glory of his ceiling to burst into life above them. Virgil toes off his shoes with a quiet sigh of relief and clambers into Logan's bed, wriggling under the blankets. Logan pulls free the special weighted blanket and settles it across them both, as Virgil curls up against his side.

"It's so nice in here," Virgil murmurs. "Like being in outer space."

"That's the idea," Logan says. A hint of humor flavors his tone. "I'm glad you like it."

"Love it," Virgil admits. "It's- it's calming."

"Good," Logan says. "Would you like me to tell you about the stars?" Virgil grins, feeling the vestiges of his bad day begin to shred and fall away.

"Yes, please," he says.


End file.
